Un Cumpleaños Feliz
by Empress-of-Eviil
Summary: Al parecer este va a ser otro cumpleaños más...aburrido como siempre, ¿Pero por que Arnold me invitó a su casa?...¡Oh por dios! ¡¿será una cita!... Am Soy nueva, una oportunidad por favor


**¡Que Tal! un saludo a todos a los que le dieron clic a la historia ya sea por error o por que si quieren leer jaja (aunque mas por lo segundo... XD) en fin! como ya dije antes...soy nueva aqui en la pagina y principiante escribiendo (no esperen de mi algo Excelente) ya que solo escribo por diversión, así que si te gustó mi primer One shot (mi primer escrito oficial, subido aqui :D) pos que bien me caiste Bien! y si no... pues no leas**

**¿sencillo verdad?**

**Muy Bien **

**Disfruten :)... (porque lo hago con la intención de entretenerles)**

**DISCLAIMER: Hey Arnold, no me pertenece...si lo crees así, estas drogado XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Un cumpleaños Feliz<strong>

**Helga POV**

Era una mañana cualquiera, era un día de escuela...todo tranquilo y aburrido como siempre

La única cosa diferente es que ¡Hoy era mi cumpleaños!

¡Oh! imaginense que mi amado Arnold me mandaría un ramo de rosas rojas como esa llama de amor que cada vez crece más, y más o una caja de chocolates, como el dulce amor que siento por él

¡Bah!

No puedo perder el tiempo pensando en esas boberías, me alistare lo más rápido posible según mi rutina diaria para ir a la escuela.

Moño listo…

Zapatos listos…

Chacos listos…

Fotografía de mi amado listo.

Espero que esta vez, mi cumpleaños sea un poco mejor que el de la vez pasada

El cual, fue un asco.

¿Qué es eso de regalarme pulseras, ponis, maquillaje…? hay tan solo acordarme me dan escalofríos.

A mi regálenme bazucas, videojuegos sangrientos, cosas verdaderas, no como esas cosas de princesas y unicornios voladores

¡Iuc!

* * *

><p><strong>Ya en la escuela<strong>

¿Que pasa aquí?...pareciera que a nadie le importa mi cumpleaños todos caminan hacía su clases como los nerds que son,

hum

Ya que iré a mi clase.

-Helgaaaaa! felicidades que cumplas muchos años más y que te la pases muy bien- me decía mi amiga Fibi dándome un efusivo abrazo

-¡Ja! tonterías de que me sirven muchos años mas, después estaré arrugada como una pasa, pero aún así te lo agradezco al parecer eres la única que se ah acordado de mi cumpleaños.- le conteste mientras me separaba de ella - A por cierto… ¿y mi regalo?-

…

¿Qué?... No me iba a quedar con las ganas… merezco algo ¿no?

-Helga el que me haya acordado de tu cumpleaños no significa que precisamente te tenga que obsequiar algo.-

Puf… que decepción

Ya estaba dispuesta a marcharme cuando me detuvo por el brazo

-jajajaja estoy jugando…- la miré acusadoramente - aquí tienes un videojuego "zombies sangrientos 8000" espero que sea de tu agrado- me dio el videojuego envuelto, que rápidamente yo destrocé viendo así mi preciado videojuego que tanto eh querido comprar desde hacía ya algún tiempo

-aaaaaaaaaaaa! Fibi eres la mejor, muchas muchas gracias- exclamé súper contenta  
>con una sonrisa de alegría la cual no me cavia en el rostro<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras en el salón de clases…<strong>

Arnold POV

-Hey Gerald ¿no te parece que Helga esta algo quieta?- le pregunte a mi amigo que este se encontraba escuchando música con los auriculares, pero que si podía escucharme a mi.

-¿y..? viejo quien te entiende primero te quejas por que te molesta después por que esta seria puf...-

-No, no es así, simplemente, no molesta a nadie, no arroja papeles, no hace aviones, es como si...-

-FUERA UN ZOMBIE!- concluyó mi amigo muy asombrado

-¡shh Gerald! otra vez estuviste viendo esa serie de zombies verdad...- no espere a que me contestara era obvio que si lo hizo. -Sabes algo, hoy es su cumpleaños hagámosle una fiesta- concluí esperando la reacción de él

-Woo ¿qué?- si exactamente esa reacción me esperaba -escuche bien, le quieres organizar una fiesta a la niña que te molesta hasta en tus pesadillas ¿estás loco?- acabó de decir

-No solo por que sea mandona, gritona, fastidiosa, entre otras cosas, no se merece ser feliz en su cumpleaños- dije sabiamente esperando que Gerald me comprendiera

-tienes razón- dijo él, aunque no muy convencido

-ok entonces será en mi casa- Finalice mientras nos levantábamos de nuestras bancas para ir a nuestra siguiente clase

* * *

><p><strong>(En el corredor de la escuela…)<strong>

**Helga POV**

-Hola Helga, ¿como estas?- me pregunto Arnold mientras se acercaba a mi

-¿Que quieres cabeza de balon?- Dije con un tono no muy amable tal y como solía contestarle siempre.

-Me preguntaba ¿con quién harías el trabajo de ciencia?-dijo con un tono de gentileza

-No creo que te importe-

¡Esta invitándome a algo parecido a una cita!

Y yo lo rechazo, pero que estúpida soy.

-Pues… em solo quería saber si tú quisieras hacerlo conmigo-

¡Oh dios mio!

¿Sera verdad?

¡No tengo que dejar pasar esta oportunidad!

-¡NO!-dije muy convencida

Pero que tarada.

Pareciese que lo que acabo de decir por instinto ya que la respuesta broto sola de mi boca.

-Vamos Helga- me siguí insistiendo luego se acerco quedando cara a cara

-se que después de todo no tienes tan mal corazón-

Muy bien… eso lo dijo con muy coquetamente

Grr me derrito… aaw

-¡ATRAS! ¡Enano!, no me dejas respirar- y lo empujé para que no me viera tan sonrojada, -pues ya que, no me queda de otra…-dije fingiendo estar no muy convencida

-Bien, te veré a las 7 en mi casa hasta entonces- dijo mientras se iba por los pasillos

¡No lo puedo creer a tan solo unos cuantos centímetros y rosábamos labio a labio!

¡aaaaah! esa era mi oportunidad de demostrarle lo que siento

¡aash Helga eres una idiota!,

Bueno eso ya no importa, pues, ¡iré a su casa!

aaaw

* * *

><p><strong>(En la casa de Arnold)<strong>

-vamos Helga subamos a mi cuarto-

Esta era mi oportunidad de demostrarle lo que siento, la mejor parte es que estaríamos a solas.

-Arnold-dije algo tímida, cuando llegamos a su habitación

-¿Que pasa Helga?-

-Hoy es mi cumpleaños y por lo visto nadie se acordó de eso- dije bajando el rostro algo triste – así que, qué te parece si ¿vamos al parque a comprar nieves para festejar de lo que queda de mi cumpleaños?-

-Helga pero claro que me acorde de tu cumpleaños, solo tienes que cerrar los ojos- dijo con algo de misterio...No lo puedo creer era lo mejor que me podía pasar, al fin un beso de mi amado como siempre lo había soñado.

**Normal POV**

Arnold abrió la puerta y encendió la luz, cuando entraron Helga tenía sus labios estirados como para recibir un beso

``¡SORPRESA!``

Gritaron todos al momento.

Helga rápido abrió los ojos y aun con la boca estirada vio todo

-¡Jaja Helga tiene boca de pato, ahora es un pato con una sola ceja! -dijo Harold con su típica voz burlona

De inmediato fue Helga y lo tiro de un golpe, como siempre solía hacerlo con quien la molestara

-Bueno venimos a festejarme ¿no?- dijo quitándole importancia al asunto

Todos bailaron, jugaron, bebieron soda, etc.

En fin todos se la pasaron bien.

-ENANO, sin dunda fue el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida- exclamó Helga muy alegre, cuando al final se fueron todos quedando solo ellos. En prueba de su agradecimiento le dio un beso en la mejilla y como era de esperarse, Arnold se quedo asombrado y sin palabras

-Pero si le dices a alguien sobre esto... ¡TE MATARE!- usando es propio tono amenazador se fue.

_*Wow... _

_¿Helga?... ¿besarme?... ¿le gusto la fiesta?... ¿me agradeció?  
><em>

_Esperen... _

_¡¿MATARME?*_ Pensó mientras tragaba saliva…

Pero que se esperaba

Así era Helga.

**...*Fin*...**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Me dejas un review?<strong>

**aam para empezar**

**¿te gusto?**


End file.
